


Don't touch my butt again

by cheolscarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolscarrot/pseuds/cheolscarrot
Summary: Jeonghan touches Mingyu's butt





	Don't touch my butt again

“Kids, here’s the room assignment for Bangkok!”

 

Seventeen is currently busy packing their bags and trying different clothes on when their manager suddenly called out for them to know their roommates for their upcoming stay in Bangkok. Their tour has just started recently and they are about to have their third stop.

Seungcheol was the first one to head out of the room to check the room assignments and the kids followed and gathered in their living area. Jihoon will be rooming with Seungcheol, Seungkwan will be with Seokmin and Minghao, Soonyoung with Chan and Junhui, Jisoo together with Wonwoo and lastly, Mingyu with Jeonghan.               

 

“I wanted to room with Wonwoo though…” Soonyoung sighed and pouted. Wonwoo chuckled and placed an arm around his best friend. “Bro, it’s too early to miss me.” The

others laughed and started to pack their things again.

 

Jeonghan was grinning who is now trying his airport outfits on is grinning so much after hearing that he will be staying in the same room with his boyfriend.

Mingyu and Jeonghan started their relationship right after the Mansae Era. The two young man were not able to stop their hearts from fluttering every time they do their part in the performance. Eventually they confessed to each other and started dating.

Mingyu has a different schedule and he went to Bangkok before everyone else. This means that Mingyu doesn’t have any idea that he’ll be sharing the room with his boyfriend.

 

The next morning, they flew from Seoul to Bangkok. Fans were waiting outside the airport and flashes of camera is everywhere. Seventeen is definitely happy that they’ll be seeing carats once again. After arriving in their respective rooms, some decided to hangout with their phone and some decided to sleep.

After his own schedule, Mingyu went back to his hotel room. He is completely clueless about who his roommate is going to be this time. He tapped his keycard to the lock and entered the room. It was late at night and just as he switched on the lights, he saw a cute snoring human in the king-sized bed. He decided not to wake up his boyfriend and just lay down beside him after taking a shower.

It’s five o’clock in the morning when Mingyu tried his best to wake up. Even though he is still tired from yesterday’s schedule, he doesn’t want to waste this moment to be all cuddly with his boyfriend. He moved closer to Jeonghan and lightly squeezed the latter. Jeonghan whined a bit and continues to sleep.

 

“Baby, wake up.” Mingyu whispered to his boyfriend’s ear. Jeonghan heard him but still, he did not move.

“I missed you so much.” Jeonghan suddenly woke up. He completely forgot that he was supposed to surprise Mingyu.

Jeonghan turned to face his boyfriend. “Hey, when did you get here?!” Mingyu blinked in shock. “W-why? Am I not supposed to be here?”

The blonde sulked and sighed. “I was going to surprise you yesterday, but I fell asleep.  Now the plan is ruined, I was the one who got surprised.”

Mingyu giggled and pressed a kiss into his boyfriend’s lips. “It’s alright babe. I won’t get surprised anyway. And if you were roomed with someone else, I would definitely exchange places with them.

Jeonghan just moved closer to the latter and nuzzled his face against his chest, mumbling a soft _I miss you._

The giant stroked his boyfriend’s hair and they cuddled until their manager called, telling them to get ready for their schedule.

 

They were scheduled to have their Press Conference before their concert. The members were arranged in their usual position and this means that Jeonghan and Mingyu are standing right next to each other.

Once the PressCon was done, they were asked to stand up for pictures. As they posed for the cameras, Jeonghan felt a bit adventurous. He placed a hand on Mingyu’s butt and It was really seen how Mingyu was bothered by it. Mingyu lighty nudged Jeonghan with his elbow, but Jeonghan did not stop. Luckily it was not seen in the cameras.

Jeonghan continued doing it, making Mingyu speak quietly.

“Hajima.” Said Mingyu with a serious face.

The blonde just smirked and did not even bothered to stop until the picture taking was done.

As soon as they head back to the dressing room, Mingyu immediately grabbed Jeonghan by his hand. Jeonghan was still happy about what he did earlier.

Mingyu wants to get mad at his boyfriend for doing that but he can’t, Jeonghan looked freaking cute as he stared at Mingyu’s eyes. He leaned down a bit to steal a small kiss from his boyfriend’s lips. But Jeonghan being him, he wrapped his arms around Mingyu and started kissing him.

“Don’t ever touch my butt again in public, okay?”

 


End file.
